2018 Cold Harbor Mayoral Election
The 2018 Mayoral Election began following the abdication of Mayor Samual, which had followed an attack on the town hall, and central police station by a lone Pyrokentic. This attack is believed to be in response to the former administrations attempts at gaining recognition as a soviegn state, though in actuality it was accidently caused by Damien when he set off a bomb near a parking lot to town hall, nevertheless it was officially blamed towards the Path . 2018 is marked as a year of increasing violence, as gangs take over promenent shipping centers. Police struggle to maintain order, threats both common, and uncommon pluage the city. Buisness makes a steady incline in face of laxed requlations that have given rise to the formation of several unions. Many of which turn to organized crime for support. Major subjects of the election year includes Vigilantes, and the creation of a Genetic Database of Cold Harbor's citizens. The Candidates The two candidates, members of the Unity and Whig Party, were Alex Walker , and Bruce Jordan respectively. The two candidates deviated on opinions concerning vigilantes, the economy, and the Genetic Database. Alex was opposed to Vigilantes, and promoted a police taskforce that would handle metahuman criminals. While Bruce felt it best if Vigilantes became a force of free lawmen for the cities benifit, upon recieving licensing. Alex was more of a socialist while Bruce promoted free capitalism. Alex was in support of a Genetic Database while Bruce was opposed. During the election, a new party, the extremist Path Party, also ran with Wilson as candidate. Unity Party Campaign The Unity Party began with alerting the population, using the attack on the town hall, as a sign that the police force needed to be improved. This was done by use of posters placed through out the city. Attempts were made to contact Michael Haynes of Haynes Industries, a company with an excellent, and charitable public record. It was believed that such support would help them to show that they are not anti-buisness, should the Whig attempt to portray them as such. Sometime after the 2018 Mayoral Debate on Channel 2 the Dilmun Club, a gentlemans club of which the party had considered to be a possible opponent announced it's support of Alex Walker. The Party also contacted Ron Bakers, in preparation for presenting legislation that would create a Metahuman Aprehension Unit. The latter campaign involved images of Alex Walker with the slogans "Believe" and "Yes We Can" in clear view. The Whig Party Campaign The Whig Party began on the offensive attack the Unity Partys standing on the creation of a Genetic Database, reminding the citizens of the tyranny of the Order. This approach made use of a televised campaign that used references to previously banned material (George Orwell's 1984), and Neo-American imagery. This message was well recieved by former members of the SLF. However, only the first segments seemed to get to others who were less 'educated' on such matters. Never the less, fears brought on from memory of the Order's Checkpoints were awakened. The latter campaign involved posting images of Bruce Gordon with the slogan Go for the Growth in clear view. 2018 Mayoral Debate (s) Channel 2 hosted the first Mayoral debate, which it recorded for broadcast the following night. * Channel 2 was busy with the set, preparation had been made by both parties to hold a televised debate that would air on the local news network. Broadcast would be delayed, due to current crimes though such a delay was of little concern. The debate would be released, that is what mattered. On stage two podiums stood, the right bearing the Torch of the Whig party while the left bore the emblem of Unity. Off stage, though still in camera shot, was a desk upon which sat a mediator. Who held a stack of issues to be debated. Behind him sat some members of both the Whig, Unity, and independents who had come to watch the debate live. Both candidates were motioned to take their places at the podiums. After a count of three the show began. "Good evening Cold Harbor, tonight we have a special presentation for you. A debate filmed live from Channel 2 between Mayoral candidates Bruce Jordon of the Whig, and Alex Walker of Unity. I'd like to say, on behalf of Channel 2 that we are honored to have both of you in our presence. Mediating the debate is Will Wronger, former commentator, and investigator for-" the host paused a bit to hear his ear piece," whom we have the utmost respect. Gentlemen, befor-" pause again, "e I hand the matter over to the mediator, I'd like to take time to recognize those who have made this possible, Channel 2 extends it's thanks to Lee Enterprises, the Maxwell Foundation, and the New Political League. Wronger, you now have the mic." The man taps a bit to, he seems a bit old, perhaps rusty. "Your introduction has been most lengthy, as our host has stated we welcome you to these halls for structured debate." Wronger picks up some glasses, then sets them down again, "I understand you both had a quite an experience during the recent attack on our town center, Alex Walker, would you consider this attack a sign that our current law enforcement is inadiquite to handle the growing crime rate?" Alex moves his podium's mic closer, "Well Mr.Wonger their can be no secret that in the past year our city has seen a level a crime like none it has witnessed before. One need only look outside their window to see the world we live in, a world of desperate people doing desperate deeds. Desperation often leads to resentment, and resentment leads to hate. The police force of our city has been run thin, gangs upon the docks, bank robberies, smuggling operations, all contributed to the distraction that allowed a lone pyrokinetic to devastate not only the heart of our town, but the vary center of our security force. We have only been fortunate that the commissioner was not among those to loose their lives in the incident. We need more officers, but most importantly we need a more skilled force. A special unit of law enforcement geared to apprehend, and contain such criminals as the Tidebringer, and the as of yet unidentified terrorist who laid waste to the heart of" Wronger raises his hand as Alex quickly finishes his sentence, "of our city." Mr. Wronger puts on his glasses, "Alright, I'm going to stop you here Mr. Walker, you may not have noticed the time box to your right though I suggest keeping it in mind. Mr. Jordon, do you agree with Mr. Walker on weather or not our police force is inadequate?" "While I do believe that our police force is inadequate, I support the decision of free lawmen. In the case of some madman with superpower, we can get help from vigilantes such as Night-Owl. They sign in, help the police, and pay for the damage they've done. For example, Tidebringer is wrecking the harbor and instead of losing policemen to incapacitate her, we'll send in a super or a fancy toy vigilante like Savior with support from the police to take Tidebringer down. Savior takes down Tidebringer, do a service to pay for the damage like a destroyed store, and she also pays or do a service for licensing fee. This will bolster the police force and bring in the best of volunteerism. Plus, with licensing fees, this will add money to Cold Harbor, helping the economy," Bruce Jordan said The host whispers to one of his associates asking who this Savior is, who responds with a reference to past events. Mr. Wronger looked at some of his notes before turning to Walker, "Walker." Walker nods, "Essentially what my opponent is suggesting is that we turn to other desperate people to fight desperate people. Vigilante's are illegal for a reason, they put themselves in needless risks. Vigilantes see the crime around them, and want to do something about it, but instead of referring to civil means they take justice into their own hands. Often in the form of revenge seeking, which leads to needless death, and destruction. Though who can blame them for trying in light of the condition of our police forces. Would you truly" Wronger interrupts, "Avoid asking questions to your opponent." Walker nods, "Would it truly be best for these people? To allow violence to become the only solution?" Wronger motions towards the timer. "Is it the peoples interest or the interest of the few?" Time is up, Mr. Wronger looks over toward Jordon, "Do you have anything to say in response Mr. Walker's retort?" "Yes." Mr. Jordan replied. "So you want civil matters to handle dangerous people? So if the Clown escape from prison and did another rampage, you think a strongly worded letter from civilians will distract him until our inadequate policemen arrive on scene? Of course not. There will be a super nearby that will deliver a blow that will stop thugs on their tracks. Report from Commissioner Ron Baker stated that his team was ambushed by landmines and the Clown's henchmen when they're truing to get him. Bakers stated that more of civilians and policemen may die if it weren't for a vigilante who knocked out two thugs operating a machine gun. Now you want our inadequate police force to handle every crime committed instead of adding volunteers that can respond to such crime in minutes, perhaps seconds?" "Walker?" Mr. Wronger turned to Mr. Walker, who did not seem too happy. "Mr. Jordon," Walker paused, satisfied that Wronger was not going to stop him, he continued, "I have already stated that we need more men, anyone can set out with the goal of becoming an officer of the law. When I states civil matters, I meant civil servants, the police. It might not seem like it now, but given the training, and manpower our lawmen can be capable of handling such criminals. How else would the *BEEP* manage to have maintained *BEEP*," Walker paused as he was informed that he couldn't mention 'it', along with an apology for the 2nd beep. Walker nodded, "we as humans are resilient. Should my proposal for a special unit of law enforcement pass, I assure you that all attributes of it's members will be made of use. Who is to say that a metahuman can not be a member of legitimate law enforcement?" Wronger turned to Jordon, signaling his turn to speak. "So you got a special task force of metahumans, what if they're used against the people? That is my utmost major concern. Why stop at a task force of metahumans when you can make an army of them to control the populous? Yes our police force needs funding and I'm all for that but I'm also for quick reaction volunteers to take on some metahuman pyschopath." Bruce Jordan continued "I see, so you'd rather have us trust individuals, with individual concerns, rather then the elective government of the state? Would you have an individual, who simply passed some test have the liberty to use their powers on the people? A license means nothing with out training, if this taskforce does include metahumans they would have training, they would also have a more vested interest in keeping a clean profile. They would work for the state, for the people. If they do not perform honorably their employment would be ended. A license on the other end, would not have this vested interest as the former vigilante is likely to continue to work even if the licensing expires for the individual did not need it before, thus feels they do not need it again. Your solution does nothing to end the risk these people take, and only encourages others to take up their way of life." "My proposed plan is to have free vigilantes to assist the police force as a sort of quick reaction members for each neighborhood. Just like a civilian with his rifle, those vigilantes will try and prevent the situation or make it less severe. Now if there's a law granting civilians with gun rights, why not let vigilantes do justice if the police is distant?" "Simple, death. Death is not always justice, innocent people, both perceived as guilty, and near to the scene are harmed. As a citizen it's not your place to deliver judgment. Seek justice, but to see to it on you own, out side of the law, is wrong. I have no quarrel with a person defending their person, but to end a life, out of vengeance is not excusable. Their are courts, their are proceedings, to by pass these fundamental parts of law is to revert to a state in which one mans law becomes everybody's law because he can enforce it, better then you can enforce your image of justice. Surely you can agree, that only as a state, can the people truly deliver justice impartially." "So self-defense or defending others does not apply to people killing a serial killer to stop him from killing other people?" Walker was about to speak however, Wronger put an end to the conversation. "I believe we have touched the subject thoroughly, now, Mr. Walker," Wronger checked his notes "econ, sups, crime, ... econ" "Mr. Walker, it is rather obvious that you and your opponent differ in the economic fields. Recently concern has arose over the sudden lax of regulation in the wake of the fall, as well as the general rise of Unions here with in the state, how do you plan to not only improve the economy while also handling the unrest?" "All the situations you have mentioned are of a viable concern, as well as connected. With the fall of the order many workers became concerned of a corporate dictatorship. Free to do as they please companies could now push their men further, pay them as they desired, and all with out the concern of the government. In response unions arose-" "We don't need a history lessen, just answer the question." interrupted Wronger. "In order to build the cities economy we must first bring unity to it. Their must be a mediator between the mind and muscle lest the living economy parish. I will propose, should I be elected to office, the abolishment of the Union while at the same time creating a state wide Labor Front, an organization comprising of both workers, and managers in industry that would set standards for the working environment that the state would co-cooperatively enforce. The Front, being made up of both mind and muscle would embody the living economy and act as a mediator for disputes that may arise with in industry." Wronger turn, to Jordon, and reading from a note card; "Recently concern has arose over the sudden lax of regulation in the wake of the fall, as well as the general rise of Unions here with in the state, Jordon, how do you plan to not only improve the economy while also handling the unrest?" "Well, my proposed economic plan is simple, less regulation on the market, low taxations, and decriminalizing some drugs and prostitution. Of course, there will be corporations that want to be a jerk so there will be some regulations to make sure free-market won't be taken over by giant corporations. Without too much governmental control, business can hire people and constantly innovate, bringing premium services to the people for less to be the best. To create jobs, you have to encourage the job creators, mainly rich people, small business owners, to create more jobs by lowering tax rates and removing regulations that only help corporations than small business owners." Wronger turned to Walker; "Do you have anything to say in response Jordon's position?" "I believe his response speaks for it's self." "You feel no need to reply?" "None." Wronger paused a bit, looking at Walker as Walker looked at him. Wronger turned his gaze to the desk and tapped his pen a few times. A worker whispered to him. Wronger looked up; "I suppose that is all to be discussed-" The Host came in, "Their you have it folks the first 2018 Mayoral debates from Channel 2, tune in at the indicated time for our follow up where we take your questions, straight to the candidates. Fair well, and good night." A tune played as the host and many of the guest began to leave, a number disappointed with the lack of depth the debates took. Voter Commentary *"It's as if the candidates are in a whole different world." *"It's like any election, I hate both of them." Result The Mayoral election ended with the Unity Victory 45% of the votes while the Whigs gained 36% of the vote. The Path party gained 19% of the vote and this Alex Walker became Mayor of Cold Harbor